As is well known, it is oftentimes necessary, if not desirable, to drain subterranean spring water and/or penetrated ground water from a particular geological site. Examples of the prior art drainage systems are numerous comprising such apparatus as perforated plastic tubes, concrete pipe with small apertures formed therein, bamboo pipe, gravel stones, and the like all of which have been used for culvert drainage applications Basically the required functions of such drainage systems are to initially draw water from the subterranean formation into the drainage system, subsequently provide a flow channel for the accumulated water through the drainage system, and preferably provide moderate resistance to geological concerns, such as degregation (i.e., decay) caused by the weight of the overburden upon the drainage system and clogging of the system through environmental debris buildup. Although nearly all of the prior art drainage systems heretofor utilized have proven generally effective when initially positioned within a formation, nearly all of the prior art systems have proved deficient in their ability to maintain their required function for prolonged periods of time. Primarily these deficiencies have been caused due to their inability to sufficiently resist internal debris buildup or degregation caused by exposure to the environment over prolonged time duration. As will be recognized, upon degregation or debris buildup, the removal and reinstallation of a substitute drainage system often proves difficult and extremely costly due to the fact that substantial overburden must be removed from the culvert prior to replacement of the same.
As such there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved culvert drainage system and method of use which functions to draw water from the subterranean formation, provides an unobstructed flow path for the accumulated ground water out of the formation, is capable of resisting degregation caused by prolonged exposure to environmental concerns, and resist debris buildup.